


Lost and Found

by overthehill



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: And maybe other things but idk, Fix-It, Harry Hart Lives, Injury Recovery, M/M, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthehill/pseuds/overthehill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy goes to Kentucky and finds Harry is still alive, what more needs to be said?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannahL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahL/gifts).



> This movie is my new obsession and this pairing is def my OTP. I just love Harry/Eggsy so much and wanted to share the love. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys ♥

**P. 1**

After everything had been over, _finally_ , Eggsy managed to convince Merlin to let him tag alone to Kentucky to pick up Harry’s body. And now that the adrenaline of the final battle was draining from his bones, Eggsy’s brain started filling with anything and everything Harry Hart. 

The most prominent of all the thoughts was that they’d just _left_ him there. On the ground, bullet wound in his head, and dead.

God, his head hurt and as badass as Eggsy had seemed just a few short hours earlier, now he just feels lost. Like he did before he met Harry. 

“We’ll be arriving in 20 minutes.” The soft lilt of Merlin’s accent brings Eggsy out of his own head.

He opens his mouth to respond with a quick affirmation before turning to face the window.

Up high, everything looked so peaceful but he knows that it’s all just an illusion. The world was a mess right now despite the fact that the insane megalomaniac that was planning to end it was gone. 

Valentine was gone…

…but so was Harry. 

Which is just not fair.

The only person to really ever see Eggsy not see some low life scum is now dead and for some _goddamn_ reason, Eggsy can’t even cry. 

Nothing. Not one tear. It’s so _fucking_ frustrating.

Maybe actually seeing Harry’s…corpse…will finally get a reaction out of him. A proper reaction.

Eggsy feels the jet starting to descend and he leans back in his seat and closes his eyes. They’ve finally arrived in Kansas.

\--- 

Harry _fucking_ Hart was alive. 

Barely. 

But his heart was still beating and his body was still taking in air. 

It was a miracle.

The second Eggsy realized that Harry wasn’t as dead as he’d—and everyone else—had assumed, tears started pouring from his eyes. 

If it wasn’t for the hand Merlin placed on his shoulders, Eggsy would have fallen to the ground his legs were suddenly feeling so weak. Swallowing back whatever sounds was trying to escape his throat, Eggsy wiped away the tears and stood up straighter.

Now was not the time to fall apart. 

He’d have plenty of time for that once they’d taken Harry’s body—his _still living_ body—back to the Kingman headquarters. 

“The hospitals here have no room what with the mess they’ve got on their hands.” Merlin had told Eggsy when he’d asked why they didn’t just take Harry to a local hospital. 

“Righ’.” He nods and then proceeds to help Merlin handle Harry. 

Once they were settled back in the jet, which took forever and a day, Eggsy stayed on the farthest end of the jet from Harry’s prong form. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if he was sitting right next to Harry.

Cry, most likely. 

Cry and cling like a koala to Harry, no doubt. 

And before he makes a fool of himself, Eggsy figured that he should at least try and figure out his own feelings first. 

\--- 

**P. 2**

It took Harry two weeks to finally wake up from his head wound induced coma, and every day Eggsy was there, by his side.

\--- 

Every single day, Eggsy would sit there and stare at Harry and just _think_.

He supposed that these feelings he’s been experiencing ever since Harry’s almost death in Kansas had been there from the very beginning, but of course, he didn’t realize it until he had thought he’d never see Harry again. 

But here the man now laid, right in from of him and Eggsy is still feeling lost. 

Although he at least know one thing: He, Gary Unwin, is in love with Harry Hart.

Sighing, Eggsy reaches out one hand and entwines it with Harry’s larger one. He gives the hand a tight squeeze and nearly jumps out of his own skin when the hand squeezes back, albeit barely. Eggsy felt it nonetheless. 

A part of Eggsy wanted to run and fetch Merlin, the other part wanted to pull Harry up into a hug and just never let go. 

He does neither. 

What he does do is squeeze Harry’s hand again and leans forward so that his face is hovering directly above the other man’s. He watches as Harry’s eyelids twitch and flutter, and then slowly, _so slowly_ his eyes open.

“Harry.” He whispers breathily, hardly believing what he was happening.

Harry was awake and the first person he was seeing was Eggsy. And Harry was smiling up at him.

Eggsy stamps down of the large grin that was threatening to break out across his face and simply calls out Harry’s name again. He informs the man, quietly, where he was and what had happened. 

No sooner had the last word left his mouth, Merlin was bursting through the door with two doctors in white lab coats right on his heels. He took one look at Eggsy and their still entwined hands, and paused for just a moment before moving all the way inside. 

He doesn’t tell Eggsy to let go and leave, neither does Harry, so he stayed.

He watched as the doctors checked Harry out, making sure everything was okay. He watched as Harry, voice hoarse from disuse, answer all of the doctors’ questions. He watched as Merlin catches Harry up on the current mess that is the world governments. And he watched all of this all the while still holding on to Harry’s hand.

Once everyone has left, Merlin included, Eggsy figured perhaps it was time he let go.

He didn’t want to, but he also didn’t want to presume. 

So with great hesitance, Eggsy slowly released his grip on Harry’s hand only to have the older man hold on even tighter, not letting him go. 

“Stay.” Harry says.

Eggsy nods.

“Okay.” 

\--- 

**P. 3**

Harry’s recovery was slow. 

Which was to be expected from having taken a bullet in the head. 

\--- 

After Harry had woken up he remained down at medical for another two weeks. The doctors, although determined that besides his head, all of Harry’s other injuries were either all healed or on their way to being healed. They wanted him to stay for a while longer though, just to observe and make sure that Harry had no serious brain-related symptoms showing up. 

Other than some minimal problems when it comes to doing certain things, Harry was perfectly fine. 

Eggsy had felt lighter than air since hearing the news. 

He and Harry had shared a smile after the doctors left, and whereas the two weeks that Harry was unconscious felt like a lifetime, the two weeks after Harry had woken passed by in the blink of an eye. 

By the time Harry was discharged, Eggsy was actually starting to feel reluctant to leave. In this room, it was mostly just Harry and him, alone and together. Eggsy didn’t want to go back to the outside world and lose what connections he’s made with Harry. 

He wants to be with Harry, _constantly_ , and although the thought scares him a bit, he didn’t want it to change. 

He was _afraid_ that once they left medical and Harry’s private room, they’d go their separate ways. 

Sighing inaudibly, Eggsy hoped that he was hiding his melancholy well enough that Harry wouldn’t notice. 

Wishful thinking, really.

It seemed that Harry could sense that something was wrong with Eggsy, because he had turned to face Eggsy, who was sitting hunched in on himself on Harry’s hospital bed while the man dressed. 

“Alright there, Eggsy?” Harry’s soothing voice asks. Although the tone of the question was casual enough, the look on Harry’s face was the complete opposite. 

He was starting to become frustrated with his own inability to button up the cardigan he’d chosen to wear. 

“…hmm?” Eggsy looks up and sees Harry’s struggle. 

He hops off the bed and goes to help the older man finish his task, all the while trying to think of an answer to Harry’s question. 

“Eggsy?”

“’M fine.” 

“Really?” Harry’s tone was amused now and one corner of his mouth lifted in a small smile. 

“I’m a big boy, Harry.” Eggsy tells him. “I ain’t about to start cryin’. No worries.”

“So you admit, then? That there is something wrong?”

“Nah. Just…I think I’m actually going to miss this place.” Eggsy gestures to the surrounding space. “Blindingly white walls and all.”

Harry hums, but says nothing further. He does, however, take Eggsy by the hand as he turns to walk out of the room. Slightly confused, but deciding it was pointless to ask, Eggsy just trails after Harry like the puppy that Merlin often says he is. 

\--- 

From medical, Harry goes directly home and Eggsy goes with him. 

It wasn’t as if he had much of a choice, what with Harry still holding his hand and all. Not that Eggsy was complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Kingsman fic, so apologies if the characterizations are off. 
> 
> Anyways, comments are love ;)
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://yourlifefrustratesme.tumblr.com)


End file.
